Por una Sonrisa
by Blankaoru
Summary: Una muchacha llama la atención de Kenshin, quien acaba de llegar a Tokio. Mirándola, Kenshin llegará a pensar que le gustaría conocerla.


_Rurouni Kenshin ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Nobuhiro Watsuki y bueno, de la Sony y de la Warner y de cualquiera que pueda permitirse comprar los derechos. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro, ojalá les guste._

_**Por una Sonrisa.**_

Alguna vez llamada Edo, la actual ciudad de Tokio se erguía con sus modernas construcciones, como la nueva capital de Japón desde que iniciara la era de Meiji. Con cierto asombro, Kenshin se quedó parado contemplando el edificio que albergaba a la plana mayor de la policía: no había que ser muy instruido para entender que su arquitectura era de estilo occidental, con esos pilares de ese nuevo material tan duro que a la vez podía ser labrado con diversas formas. Kenshin lo encontró bonito y… cuadrado, pero era novedoso y le pareció positivo.

Siguió su andar, satisfecho de su paso por Tokio. Era la primera vez que pasaba por la ciudad y le parecía muy interesante, como estar en un país nuevo. Incluso había personas que llevaban un vestuario diferente y su idioma era ininteligible para él. Había muchas casas y muchas personas, y a pesar de su entusiasmo, comenzó a extrañar los lugares rurales por los que había vagado ya diez años.

Diez años era mucho tiempo, en realidad.

Compró algo para comer y sintiéndose invisible se sentó. Tranquilo, observó a las personas deteniéndose en ellas lo suficiente para entender qué hacían, sin intentar averiguar más. Reparó en una joven bonita de kimono amarillo que más allá, limpiaba con un pañuelo la rodilla de una niña que lloraba.

Le pareció muy tierna la escena y siguió mirando. La joven le dijo algo a la niña y esta dejó de llorar. Ambas se sonrieron y la rodilla quedó limpia. Entonces apareció corriendo una señora que él entendió, era la mamá de la niña.

La curiosidad de Kenshin se activó cuando la señora y la joven se inclinaron una ante la otra, pero la señora siguió inclinándose un par de veces más, abrazando luego a la niña. Kenshin supuso que la niña se le había perdido, y le agradecía a la joven el haberla encontrado y curarle su rodilla.

La joven recogió un paquete del suelo y se marchó. Kenshin la siguió con la vista hasta que se metió a una tienda. Se quedó plantado en su sitio hasta que ella salió, ahora con otro paquete. Quizá era su día de compras y sin embargo se detuvo para brindar su ayuda a alguien. Eso le gustó, por alguna razón se sintió bien él. Con fe en las personas.

Sonriendo, decidió seguir su camino. Estaba seguro de que podría encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche que no fuera demasiado incómodo. Una abuela se le acercó.

-¿Sabe usted dónde está la casa de la familia Maekawa? Está todo tan cambiado… se me olvidó como llegar.

-No lo sé.- dijo Kenshin.- pero puedo…

-Que si sabe dónde esta la casa de la familia Maekawa?- dijo la abuela hablando más fuerte. Esto lo desconcertó unos momentos, hasta que comprendió que la señora estaba medio sorda.

Asintió.

-La ayudaré.- dijo en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de algunas personas. Acompañaría a la señora, de modo que él pudiera recibir las instrucciones de otros, para guiarla hasta el lugar. Al principio nadie conocía el apellido Maekawa, hasta que dio con joven estudiante de kendo que lo orientó.

Llegaron al atardecer. Había una mujer de edad en la puerta, que se abalanzó sobre la señora anciana.

-¡Abuela! ¡Mi esposo se volvió loco buscándola en la estación de trenes. ¿Por qué no lo esperó allí?-

-¡Yo puedo llegar sola, no necesito que vayan a buscarme!- dijo la señora con terquedad, olvidándose de Kenshin y metiéndose a la casa. La mujer mayor escuchó la breve historia de Kenshin de cómo la encontró y enseguida le ofreció algo de comer, a cambio de su amabilidad. Kenshin se hubiera negado, si no hubiera sido por su estómago que lo delató.

Avergonzado, siguió a la señora hacia el interior de la casa.

El señor Maekawa le agradeció enormemente el haber traído a su señora madre, y mientras comía, llamaron al portón. Sentado cerca de una ventana, con sorpresa Kenshin notó que la joven que viera antes entraba con sus paquetes al jardín.

Agradeció a su suerte el poder conocerla. Seguramente se trataba de la niña de la casa. Sin duda conocería su nombre, al menos.

Interesado, no le quitó los ojos de encima, consciente que ella no lo podía ver. Ella sonrió cálidamente a la señora de la casa y luego tomó sus cosas, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

Regresó su atención a la comida un poco frustrado. Sin embargo, ninguna de estas emociones se delató en su expresión.

-Qué chica tan amable es la hija de tu amigo.- dijo la señora Maekawa entrando con un paquete.- Se tomó la molestia de hacer el encargo de tela que le hice. Tienes un ángel en tu dojo.- le dijo a su esposo.

-Es fuerte, es valiente, es determinada.- comentó el hombre. Kenshin se atrevió a opinar.

-Parece una persona muy amable si tiene tantas cualidades positivas.-

-Y vaya que las tiene.- dijo el señor Maekawa.- Le prometí a mi amigo Kojiro cuidar a su hija y en cambio, ha sido ella la salvación de mi dojo.-

Kenshin no se atrevió a preguntar más, aunque hervía de curiosidad. ¿Cómo era posible que una muchacha como ella pudiera salvar un dojo? El señor Maekawa comía algo, y fue su esposa la que habló.

-Esa muchacha es kendoka, y con regularidad viene a las clases de mi esposo. Hay muchos jóvenes que vienen por el puro interés de verla, más que de practicar las artes marciales.

-Lo importante es que vengan.- dijo Maekawa.- Aunque el motivo no sea el más digno.

-Entonces ella es estudiante suyo.- comentó Kenshin distraído.

-No. No lo es. Ella es… ella coopera conmigo dando instrucción. Es ayudante de maestro. No hay nada que yo pueda enseñarle, aunque aprovecha de prepararse en mi dojo para validar su título de maestro en algunos meses más.

-Siempre he pensado que debe ser muy valiente para practicar kendo.- dijo la señora.- Yo jamás he intentado coger la espada de mi marido. No me gustan las armas, aunque sean de madera.-

-Mi amigo Kojiro entrenó a su hija en las artes marciales y pienso que hizo un gran trabajo formándola, porque a pesar de la situación difícil que ella está viviendo, tiene mucho temple y no se deja abatir. Ojalá alguno de mis hijos tuviera la mitad de valor que ella.-

Hubo un silencio y Kenshin ya se estaba preguntando a qué se refería cuando la señora habló.

-A Kojiro lo llamaron a la guerra hace un tiempo, y hace unos meses gran parte de los soldados regresó. Hace un par de semanas apenas le confirmaron a su hija, mediante una nota, que él había muerto.

El señor Maekawa golpeó con el puño la mesa.

-No es justo lo que le han hecho a esa muchacha. Cuando llamaron a mi amigo, ni siquiera repararon en que dejaba sola a su niña. Lo obligaron a ir a morir de todas maneras. Aun cuando este gobierno es más moderno, hace cosas que no me gustan.-

-La hemos invitado a vivir con nosotros.- dijo la señora.- pero ella insiste en permanecer en su dojo y mantenerlo abierto, claro que con los problemas que le está causando Battousai… -

La abuela se apareció en el comedor, ya refrescada tras el viaje y el tema de conversación se perdió, hasta que el señor Maekawa le preguntó sobre el por qué portaba una espada. Tuvieron ocasión de tener una conversación amena sobre espadachines y los tiempos de los samurái en el jardín antes de que Kenshin se marchara.

* * *

La vio al día siguiente, cerca de un restaurante. Sonrió al distinguirla, pero no hizo intento alguno de acercarse.

Se entretuvo buscando un empleo que le permitiera subsistir en la ciudad. Comprendió que aquí no era como el campo, que el alimento estaba incluso en los caminos. Le dieron empleo para trasladar sacos de arroz desde una carreta a una bodega. El trabajo fue arduo, pero tuvo su paga el mismo día. El capataz era de pronto muy duro con ellos, pero Kenshin no tuvo problemas.

Regresó al día siguiente y al siguiente. Un hombre de edad tuvo un traspié y cayó aparatosamente, incapaz de proteger el saco que se rompió. El capataz le dio de varillazos en la espalda a la par que le insultaba duramente. Kenshin iba a intervenir cuando de entre la gente que miraba la escena, la joven del kimono amarillo apareció muy ofuscada, reclamándole al capataz la crueldad de estar golpeando al anciano.

-¡Es tu compañero de trabajo y así lo tratas?! ¡Deja de golpearlo y malograrlo! Si lo quieres castigar basta con que le descuentes el saco de su paga, pero esto no es necesario!-

Kenshin reparó en que la joven proponía una solución lógica en vez de absolver al anciano de toda culpa. Desde luego, el capataz no notó su objetividad y se burló de ella de una manera soez frente a los demás. La muchacha no se amilanó y se acercó al anciano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. El capataz fue a darle un varillazo a ella y Kenshin soltó su saco, listo para ayudar, cuando notó un movimiento especial de ella.

Como una experta, la chica fue capaz de desviar la varilla de su cuerpo ayudada de una mano. De inmediato la cogió y la rompió. El anciano terminó de levantarse y el capataz, rojo de la ira, levantó la mano contra ella. Entonces un grito de hombre lo frenó en seco.

El dueño de los sacos de arroz, un hombre de edad mediana, quiso saber qué pasaba. La joven le explicó y las personas que estaban ahí apoyaron su versión.

-Lamento meterme en lo que no me importa, señor, pero pienso que no es necesario usar la crueldad contra su empleado. Eso es todo. Usted determinará el castigo que merezca por el saco, pero no es justo golpearlo y herirlo. No podrá trabajar.-

El dueño resultó estar de acuerdo con Kaoru y avergonzado, rebajó a su capataz a trasladar los sacos con el resto. Otro hombre de su confianza tomó el lugar. La gente se dispersó y la muchacha se fue de allí.

Durante la noche Kenshin se fue a dormir a un albergue económico y soñó con ella. Se veía muy joven, había tenido una pérdida terrible y estaba sola, pero por alguna razón se daba a los demás. No puedo evitar pensar en su propia historia, sin embargo ella era diferente.

No era sólo su interés en detenerse a ayudar a quien lo necesitara, era su calidez y la sonrisa genuina que le brindaba a los demás. Kenshin no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que sonrió… cierto que él llevaba años dándose a los demás con valor y amabilidad, pero siempre había sido incapaz de involucrarse más allá. Siempre que resolvía un problema se marchaba del lugar, siempre que alguien quería saber más de él, lo evadía amablemente y guardaba su secreto. Siempre que sentía que podría sonreír, venía ella a su mente… la mujer que amó. Y saber que no estaba ahí para vivir con él ese día no lo dejaba estirar los labios para disfrutar del momento.

Llevaba diez años vagando para olvidar y ser otra persona… alguien como esa muchacha de Tokio. Seguramente ella, con su juventud, tenía una sabiduría sobre la felicidad a pesar de los desastres, que él quería conocer, porque sentía que ya no había podido descubrirlo él solo.

Una vez conoció la felicidad… pero hace mucho. A veces pensaba que se había tratado de un espejismo. Ahora… por alguna razón… se preguntaba qué pasaría si esa muchacha un día lo mirara y le sonriera. ¿Curaría su herida como a la niña?

Con esas ideas tuvo un sueño tranquilo, tanto así que se sintió repuesto a pesar de dormir un par de horas. Se levantó y salió a las calles con su modesto equipaje y su espada de filo invertido. No sólo en el dojo Maekawa, también en otros lugares había escuchado de un asesino llamado Battousai que cometía crímenes por la madrugada. Si era cierto que existía tal persona, él no podía permitir que siguiera cometiendo fechorías.

Estaba brumoso y se veía poco, pero avanzó a paso tranquilo, con todos sus sentidos puestos alerta para escuchar algo. Estaba en el barrio en el que se perpetraban los asesinatos y reparó en la luz de un farol. Una luz en la oscuridad… se distrajo con esa idea unos segundos y al seguir su camino escuchó pasos.

-¡Detente, Battousai!-

Kenshin reconoció la voz al instante y fascinado, se dio la vuelta para contemplar a la muchacha. No esperó que ella lo atacara, porque en su aletargamiento no entendió que ella lo consideraba una amenaza por su espada, sin embargo pudo esquivarla, a pesar que el aterrizaje no resultó como esperaba.

-Soy un rurouni… un vagabundo…- balbució cuando ella demandó saber sobre él. A pesar de la escasa luz pudo notar que era más joven de lo que él suponía y francamente bonita… pero ella sabía algo… algo que él necesitaba entender para seguir adelante con su vida. No la podía dejar pasar.

Se puso de pie mientras ella examinaba la espada que él le pasó. Se limpió la ropa y la miró a la cara. Cuando encontró los ojos de ella, no pudo pensar en nada más, pero una enorme sonrisa llegó a sus labios.

* * *

_Fin Por una Sonrisa_

_Agosto 7, 2012._

Notas de autora.

He seguido algunas historias que plantean la posibilidad de que Kenshin y Kaoru se conocieran antes de la historia que todos conocemos y son geniales, pero hoy se me ocurrió qué pasaba si Kenshin la veía y la notaba primero.

Digo, me pareció lindo pensar en que Kenshin podía hacer un paralelo entre su vida y lo que conocía de Kaoru y podía llegar a admirarla, después de todo, es fácil tener a Kenshin de héroe porque es muy fuerte y pareciera que siempre sabe hacer lo correcto, pero creo que alguien que la ha pasado mal y sin embargo puede seguir su vida siendo amable con los demás, dando cariño, justicia y todo lo que quieran no es algo menor. Me parece que conozco mucha gente que la ha pasado mal y que pareciera usan eso de excusa para… bueno justificar sus acciones poco amables. También conozco a las del tipo de Kaoru: que buscan ayudar a los demás a levantarse y todo eso. Por estos días he recibido la atención del tipo de persona "Kaoru" , y sólo pienso en la admiración que tengo por mi hermana Maca.

También se me ocurre que pasa que a veces uno se enamora o se fija en alguien mirándolo a la distancia.

Estos días no he continuado "No tengas miedo a Vivir", porque sinceramente no tengo espacio mental para eso, a pesar de que si he tenido tiempo de sobra. Cuando la musa regrese, supongo, podré seguir y darle un toque apasionante.

Les dejo miles de saludos y besos y abrazos. Nos leemos pronto.

Blankiss


End file.
